Azoun Obarskyr V
Right Royal Duke of Suzail King Ascendant of the Dragon Throne Stagmaster of the Realm Lord Admiral of the Western Fallen Star Waves | nicknames = | true name = | home = Suzail, Cormyr | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = | dob = 1371 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1449 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = Tanalasta Obarskyr, Rowen Cormaeril | spouses = Nalara Marliir | siblings = | children = Emvar Obarskyr, Foril Obarskyr | familyrefs = | dynasty = Obarskyr | start of reign = 1384 DR | end of reign = 1449 DR | predecessor = Azoun IV | successor = Foril I | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Azoun Rhigaerd Palaghard Duar Obarskyr V was the 72 king of Cormyr, having inherited the throne after the death of his grandfather, Azoun IV, as well as a mythic sovereign. He was the son of former Crown Princess Tanalasta Obarskyr and Rowen Cormaeril, a scout in the army of Cormyr. History In 1372 DR, Azoun was just a babe, and Regent Alusair Obarskyr and Dowager Queen Filfaeril Obarskyr were ruling Cormyr until he came of age. Azoun was cared for by Alaphondar, Royal Sage of Cormyr and lover of Filfaeril. The utmost care was given to keep Azoun's whereabouts a secret, as there were many ambitious malcontents who would wish to do him harm. When he finally came of age in 1384 DR, at the insistence of the royal court, he surprised everyone by immediately stepping into the role of a political animal, a stark contrast to the warrior-king who was his grandfather. He immediately went about trying to change things to be more fair towards the commoners of his kingdom, but faced insurmountable adversity from the nobles of the realm. The following year, Azoun had to deal with the effects of the Spellplague and the death/disappearance of a third of his elite War Wizards. He managed to fulfill his royal duties, however, and married Nalara Marliir, siring two children, Emvar and Foril Obarskyr. Emvar, however, was murdered by Sembians, along with Foril's wife, Jemra. Two years later, Cormyr entered into a two-year-long war with Sembia, now a vassal state of Netheril. A cease-fire was called and Daerlun seceded from Cormyr. Overall, Azoun's reign was viewed as successful. His original plan to give rights to the commoners of his land was finally enacted when he signed the Suzail Writ shortly before his death in 1449 DR. Appendix References Connections Category:Humans Category:Kings of Cormyr Category:Kings Category:Mythic sovereigns Category:Members of the Obarskyr family Category:Inhabitants of Suzail Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Males Category:Nobles